


拯救一切之人

by Randerion



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randerion/pseuds/Randerion
Summary: 这篇文章讲述的是主角的BE结局。在BE里，主角尽可能多地神骸，但他失控了，而路易刺死了主角，并展开了新的轮回。但是这篇BE里，假设主角没有被失控，只是转变成了女王。
Relationships: Louis & Protagonist (Code Vein)





	拯救一切之人

**Author's Note:**

> 路易&主角，假设他们关系好，所以路易会喊主角叫亲爱的。
> 
> 全文阅读大概需要10分钟。

===  
正文：

===  
第1天

亲爱的，你还好吗？

我很久没有写这种东西了，我不知道你还有没有理智看这些东西。

当你变成女王的那一时刻，我吓坏了，但我不得不面对你造成的一切毁灭性问题。

我很抱歉我……做的对不起你，好在我下手之前，你放下了那些荆棘，谢谢你，请你原谅我，当时我很难抉择。

我痛恨我自己没有信任你。

然后你又把所有的神骸都吸走了……这一定很痛苦……我想帮你分担一些，但，你全部揽走了，虽然你变得让我们无法接近，但很高兴你活了下来。

你身边的瘴气很浓，看起来也凶狠无比，不像是以往的你，听着你撕心裂肺的痛苦声音，我一时间不知道该怎么去……不好意思，我实在是讲不出口，你明白就好。

我不明白你为什么要把自己关在临时政府里，我只知道当我们出去的时候，周围的堕鬼都没有攻击我们。

谢谢你保护我们。

这张纸条我交给了伊奥，她好像也不会说话了，但她认出来了我……

最后，我不知道该说什么，我感谢你，但我也爱你。

===  
第4天

我收到了你的回复。

看起来是伊奥写下的，好在我们过去一起教过伊奥写字，那段时光，很美好，也很有趣。

然而你只告诉我你还好，但，请允许我多贪心一些，我希望你告诉我更多。

我今天有些很难受，因为我的姐姐……卡莲她……已经死了。

我不责怪你抽走她的神骸，我们已经失去了那么多同伴，这些牺牲换回来了如此的难得一见的和平。

外面的瘴气减少了许多，而堕鬼们也集中在了政府附近……你不需要担心，你做的很棒了，而我也为你自豪。

戴比斯和杰克接手了一切，而杰克的眼睛似乎……变得很不好，你应该知道的，不过他也没有怪你，因为这点代价比起我们失去的不算什么了。

我打算研究一下你的身体……你能不能抽出一些你的血液？我希望我能帮助你减少痛苦，也许我做的不好，但请你原谅我。

这是我唯一能做的了。

===  
第5天

没想到你这么快就把血液寄给我了……

当那群堕鬼出现在据点的时候，八云还以为他们是来报仇的。

而堕鬼们乖乖地把瓶子交给了我，还送了一些补给……谢谢你关心我们。

拿到那个小瓶子的时候，我很爱惜它，上面残留着你的指纹，这让我想起来我们过去在一起的亲密时光。

后来……你知道的，我从来没有哭过……但你……

我们曾经最好的记忆就是你送我的戒指……我掉到了深层里，没想到你现在把它找了回来，还重新打磨了一番。

上面还重新刻上了你与我的名字。

谢谢你，你一心里一直有我。

对了，如果那群堕鬼允许的话……我可不可以，去你那边看看你？

还有，最近血泪晶太少了，大家都很难过，看起来你要维持红雾也需要不少的血泪晶吧？麻烦你，帮帮我们。

===  
第9天

我想去靠近政府但是那些堕鬼还是对我有敌意，而伊奥也不见了。

我没有收到你的回复，你怎么了？

血泪晶最近一下子多了起来，但瘴气也浓了——那些堕鬼也不稳定。

你看起来很痛苦……我能用你的血液从榭寄生感受到你的心脏。

你的心跳的很急促，似乎带着很大的恨意。

我很难受，我想帮助你，但……我做不到，我什么也帮不到。

我有时候痛恨我自己，我就是个废物。

（路易把后面撕掉了）

===  
第10天

不好意思……让你担心了。

你的回复我看到了，我很对不起你。

你说你看到我写的东西以后很难受，虽然很直白但是，我明白你……

我知道你很爱我，我也一样，但是这种爱情太难受了。

这是我们分别的第10天，我已经无法忍耐了。

我想触摸你，想疼爱你，但我……什么也做不了。

我甚至看你都看不到……

我明天就去你那边，哪怕让我抚摸到那扇隔开你的大门也好。

请允许我，通过那群堕鬼……他们貌似建起了大量的围墙，我知道，你想把那些堕鬼关起来，然后自行消化。

你做得好，亲爱的，你一直都做得很好。

===  
第12天

我来到这边了。

越是靠近你，瘴气越浓，我现在就站在门口。

我发现了伊奥，她行动缓慢，但很高兴，她还有意识。

我感谢了她，这段时间，都是她在照顾你，很抱歉，我想亲自去呵护你，但我……无能为力。

我给你带来了一些好吃的……我不知道你是否还能吃东西，希望这些能让你感到快乐。

如果你不介意……我也给你了我的戒指……那是很久以前我的亲人交给我的，他们一直保护我直至现在，而我希望这枚戒指也能让你感到我的存在。

抱歉……我什么都做不到。

===  
第14天

我听到了你的痛苦的声音！你怎么了？！

这几日，我一直都在这里，虽然瘴气很浓，但你的血液激活了榭寄生，而那颗榭寄生一直在保护着我。

我知道，你貌似每周都会有一段时间陷入狂暴，我听到你用荆棘在那该死的洞穴里四处破坏着……我很难受，看到你这么痛苦，我真的……

不好……我听到堕鬼的声音了……

伊奥应该每天回来看我的情况，我把这封信放在这里，我先撤了。

===  
第15天

你……实在是……

我没想到你会出来，这是我这么久来第一次看见你……

半个月了，我已经难以忍受了……看到你的身体时，我多么想抱上你。

但你已经是女王了，你身上的裂痕，似乎看起来很痛。

那些堕鬼很听你的话，它们看到你以后，都纷纷退下了。

而你那高傲的表情对我露出的微笑，是你这几日里给予我最好的礼物。

我……看到你带上了那枚戒指。

对了，我给你去准备一身新的衣服，你身上的衣服看起来太脏了……

===  
第21天

路易回去了据点，收集了许多东西，又回来了。

当他回来时，路易发现他深爱的人正坐在那大门口，打着瞌睡。

女王的身边还散发着瘴气，而路易靠了过去，轻轻地摸了摸女王的脸。

还没路易碰到，女王瞬间就抓住了路易的脖颈，差一点，路易就被捏得粉碎。

好在女王控制住了自己的感情，他放下了手，然后轻轻地抚摸了路易脖子上被捏住的部位。

路易想试着去碰女王，但女王很抗拒，似乎他不想让路易碰他，而他会去摸路易。

路易不明白，然后又写下了一些内容，女王看起来无法控制自己的力量，所以也没有办法写字。

但是路易能明白，女王是觉得，路易碰他，会激起自己内心的欲望，所以……

路易点了点头，然后把新的衣服递给了女王。

而女王看起来很开心。

===  
第23天

路易还是在榭寄生旁边守候，这次女王走了过来，他身上没有瘴气。

似乎他的状态越来越好了，女王轻轻地摘下了路易的面罩，微笑着看着路易。

尽管看起来依旧吓人，但女王身上的裂痕已经没了。

路易庆幸女王恢复的如此之快，而女王也接受了路易的拥抱与爱抚。

路易很开心，他开心坏了。

后来女王还和路易一起吃了些东西，虽然女王无法说话，但路易一直和女王聊着天，仿佛对娃娃过家家一样。

而女王也只是点头和摇头，他的表情还不是很流畅，也仅仅能表达自己最基本的心情。

但这就够了。

===  
第24天

昨天还好好的，今天女王又暴走了。

路易没有管那么多，冲了进去，抱住了女王，而女王的背后悬浮着无数荆棘，似乎都可以刺向路易。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”

女王的大吼响彻了整个大楼，而那些荆棘刺向了各种地方——但路易没有被刺到。

路易冷静住自己发抖的身体之后，又重新看了看眼前自己深爱的人。

他擦掉了对方的血泪，然后重新给对方换了新的衣服。

而对方很乖，似乎刚才的释放消耗了不少的体力。

路易很想知道，到底怎么才能帮助女王，而女王从来不说自己需要什么，只是路易给他什么，他就接受什么。

无所谓了，只要自己能陪着他，就足够了。

===  
第24天

同样的，在今天，一群吸血鬼走了过来。

因为女王一直在削弱堕鬼，那群吸血鬼似乎想要猎杀女王。

路易站在外面他很为难，他试图劝说那群吸血鬼。

但是他们不听。

路易不得不举起了武器——尽管他不想这么做，但他还是得去保护自己深爱的人。

直到女王漂浮着出现……

女王再一次举起了荆棘，刺向了那群吸血鬼，而这一次，女王只是轻轻地打伤了他们。

这群吸血鬼下的四散而逃，而这次教训也一直让后面的吸血鬼不再过来。

路易看着自己的爱人降落在地板上，他发现他比以前更理智了。

但这距离人类还远远不够——路易不知道女王克服了多少困难才保存下来这些。

但他相信，这个月结束之前，女王就能开口说话。

而他也一直在帮助女王，今天的夜晚，他发现，女王身边的瘴气彻底消失了。

而路易也摘下了面具，和女王一起睡了一觉，尽管女王深夜里会会控制不住自己的身体发出各种低吟，但路易一直把对方抱在自己的怀里。

希望这样的日子能有许多。

===  
第30天

路易把女王领回了据点。

当大家看见女王的时候，大家都吓坏了，而大家发现女王露出那久违没有看到的笑容时，大家发现是曾经最好的同伴回来了。

杰克和戴比斯都对这一现状吃惊无比——毕竟从来没有人能控制女王的暴走，而路易做到了。

虽然女王不会说话，但女王很乖巧，他在据点里静静地坐着，而路易也会陪着他，帮助他做任何事。

从这时起，女王就不再暴走了，尽管有时候会痉挛性地疼痛，但路易是一名好医生，他一直帮助女王脱离那痛苦——虽然做的不多，但女王比自己一个人孤独地生存轻松得多了许多。

===  
第90天

女王会说话了，仿佛像婴儿一般，只能说几个字。

他的声音有些沙哑，但路易听到的时候，开心坏了。

他抱紧了女王，恨不得现在就亲上女王的嘴，但是没有办法，如果他碰到女王的任何体液，自己就会成为堕鬼。

虽然如此，但抚摸对方的肌肤，已经是难得的美好了。

女王身体中寄居着所有的神骸，他的BOR已经强大到无法用语言来形容了，也因此，据点里长出了新的血泪晶树，而外面也变得越来越安全。

戴比斯和杰克的计划，从杀死女王，转变到观察女王，现在又成为了保护女王。

路易很开心看到这一变化。

而女王也只是微笑地回应路易，他告诉路易，很开心能跟路易在一起。

===  
第180天

女王恢复了最开始没有转变的样子——除去那对发光的眼瞳。

而伊奥也回来了，一直在照顾女王。

路易看女王仍然有些呆板，但这就足够了——眼前的女王和普通吸血鬼毫无两样，仅仅是略微缺乏感情。

路易和女王这几日，甚至还看起了书，弹起了琴，而女王在用自己的神骸去解决大地上的那些荆棘——一时间，红雾内的世界有了新的秩序，甚至还建立起了娱乐场所。

外面的堕鬼越来越少了，似乎女王有意放任他们自相残杀。

谁都没有想到，毁灭一切的女王，如今成为了红雾之内的拯救者。

===  
第210天

新的秩序希望研究女王，而路易暴怒地拒绝了。

“之前的错误难道还不够痛心吗？！”路易的回复让杰克与戴比斯哑口无言。

看着一脸平静的女王，他们也没有办法多说什么——现在足够稳定，但是他们更想研究延续未来的方案。

后来女王还安慰路易不要生气，而路易只是笑了笑。

这次女王主动亲上了路易。

这是他们难得的一次亲吻，路易尝到了女王的唾液，他还以为自己活不成了。

结果他发现，他毫无变化。

女王恢复的差不多了……

===  
第270天

果然，在今天早上，女王只穿着内裤走到路易房间时，路易还以为自己做梦了。

女王的身影完全不在了，路易看着对方，似乎想起了他们的第一个晚上。

而女王也是趴在了路易的身上，轻声细语地和他说着：

“谢谢你。”

路易听到之后，他不敢相信自己重新得到了他。

那个最爱的他。

===  
第365天

路易发现同伴聪明了许多，也强大了许多。

后来同伴成为了新的领导者——领导者这红雾内的一切。

神骸赐予他无穷的力量，而路易也从宠爱女王，变成被女王宠爱。

女王内心的孤独、愤恨与痛苦，如今成为了热情、善良和乐观。

他用自己的血液，培育出了无穷无尽的血泪晶树，彻底终结了吸血鬼内部互相残杀的问题。

而路易们还研究出了一种利用女王的神骸复活灰化吸血鬼的方案。

BOR的研究也越来越成熟，显然，吸血鬼们之间的狭隘越来越少，而更多大胆有原则的方式摆上了舞台。

不再为了解决问题去解决问题，而是为了发现明天去发现明天，路易站在新建的中心大楼看着新的秩序诞生时，女王走到了他的身边。

“想我了吗？”

这几日，女王出去巡视了一圈，也了解了深层中的一些情况。

“嗯，你这几天过得怎么样？”

“不太好。”

路易看着女王这么说，还以为女王受了欺负。

“因为你不在我身边。”

路易这才发现，女王学会撒娇了。

没关系，让他在自己的怀里肆意一些吧……女王越来越有王的威严，而路易也知道，他很累，他需要释放。

路易很愿意作为他的伴侣，陪伴他，无论他是谁。

在他最难的时候，路易陪他走了过来。

如今，在他最幸福的时候，路易也会给予他更多的幸福。

明天越来越耀眼，而路易，也成为了这一切的见证者。

若是女王如同神一样改变了世界，那么路易，就是拯救了神的救世主。

而路易也因此，成为了他心目中所要成为的那个人。

带着这一切，肩并肩，负重前行。

\--END--

**Author's Note:**

> ===  
> 后记：
> 
> 游戏就该这么写！（暴躁发言！）  
> 这多甜！这不比被捅甜！
> 
> 说真的，吃刀吃的我这几个月心态都不好。  
> 随便几张过场，自己的内心都能炸裂。  
> 希望新内容和续作能好好的，虽然魂要有魂的态度，但是做到隔壁噬神者那样各种皆大欢喜我能开心到爆炸。（瓦雷里欧表示你还需要挨我一刀）
> 
> 再次奶一口DLC3之后会有更多新内容。


End file.
